


To make a change

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a family [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: The emotional journey of Savannah moving in.[In this AU Morgan and Spencer have lived together as friends in the same house for years when Morgan and Savannah get serious she moves in with them and later Hank too. The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Series: To build a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Savannah being more and more around felt naturally for Morgan, they have hardly the time to see each other with their work schedules so when they can they use that time and more and more she was there at the house and then Spencer just asked the question, not meaning anything bad by it,just trying to be helpful and not knowing that it has a different meaning. "Do you need a key?"

"What?"

"From the house. Do you want me to make you a copy of mine? I can go there this afternoon."

"Oh- No. No? Why would you ask me that?" She was caught off guard by the question and just getting ready for work.

"I just thought you are always here and then can just step by even if we are not home yet."

"What?" 

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean too."

"Spencer that is not your question to ask."

"What is?" Morgan asks stepping into the kitchen. 

"Your roommate just asked if I wanna move in."

"What?" Confused Morgan looks at Reid who immediately denies it.

"No I didn't! I asked if you want a key." 

"That is the same thing."

"Savannah he meant that literally and nothing more." Morgan tries to ease the tension and her face immediately had the guilt written all over it. Of course he did. 

"I didn't know it meant more I was just trying to make it easier for her because she is always here and last night she had to wait in the backyard for us so I thought a key would be a good idea." Anxious he looks at Morgan, biting his lip. "I am sorry."

"No no no, don't be sorry." Savannah steps in. "It's okay I overreacted." He puts her bag down and approaches Spencer who moved back. "I am not touching you."

"Maybe let's not continue this conversation right now." Protective Morgan pulls Savannah closer by her waist. "He didn't mean what you thought he did and you have to get to work." 

"Alright, just don't feel bad okay? Neither one if you." Quickly she gives him a kiss and then rushes out.

"I am so sorry."

"It's alright. No big deal." It actually was because Morgan didn't know if she reacted this way because Spencer was the one asking or because of the idea of moving in together. 

If there comes the question about moving in together, Morgan knows there will be a high chance that he will have to decide between the two of them.

"If you and Savannah move in together what would happen to me?" Spencer asks out of the blue four days later while they work a case sorting through a child's bedroom.

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"I would have to move out wouldn't I?"

"It is your house too and nothing sudden would happen."

"But it has your name on it."

"I wouldn't kick you out for her okay? If I would decide to live with her, and if she wants that too, which are two hypothetical things than we would look for something that makes you feel at home okay? I would not just let you do that all alone."

"But you would not want to live with me then?" Spencer asks quietly and Morgan could feel his heart break.

"I never said that."

"You just said-"

"I don't know okay?" He snaps and they go back to working in quiet and drop the topic till Morgan walks in on Spencer crying, his face having red blush at some points and tears running down. "What's wrong?" Worried Morgan crouches down in front of him, Reid was sitting on the carpet in his room leaning against his bed but he just shakes his head. "None of that what's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"Panic Attack."

"What happened to coming to me with this?" Thoughtful Morgan pushes Reid legs down on the ground and places a hand his back and chest making him sit up straight. 

"Got it alone."

"And I am incredibly proud of you but you don't have to. I was just downstairs."

"I need to learn how to do this alone again. I did it."

"Why-" It was obvious why so Morgan cut himself off looking at Spencer sadly. "I am still here and I won't go away okay?"

"You can't promise that." Spencer's voice breaking as he said that. "You will leave like everybody else did."

"The worst that can happen is me living in another house as you,I would never leave you completely okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgan do you have a second?"

"Of course come in." Thankful Hotch nods and closes the door to Morgan's office behind him. 

"I wanted to ask if everything is okay with Reid? I don't need any details just if he is because he doesn't seem like it." 

"He isn't." 

"Is it something I should worry about?" 

"He fears that Savannah and I will move in together making him move out and now he is trying to prove to himself that he can do everything on his own. Which is not the case." 

"May I ask if his fear is reasonable?" Hotch finds great importance in the private life of his team members but he would never deny them an open ear or help if needed. If they want to talk to him about something, they always can.

"I don't think I would pick someone."

"Meaning you would pick him."

"He lived alone but that was what? Nine years ago? Between that and today a lot happened. I know he could but I don't- I don't want that, if I can take that weight of his shoulder." 

Savannah could tell the change in the dynamic of the two ever since Spencer asked the question and she wishes she had reacted differently. While eating dinner Morgan leans back grabbing a fidget cube from the counter and handing it to Reid who's legs move up an down and who's hand always finds the way back to his face scratching his cheek but he pushes Morgans hand away. "I don't need that."

"You are scratching at your face."

"Then let me do that." Patiently Morgan keeps holding the fidget cube in case he needs it but he doesn't grab it and Morgan eventually puts it back when they clear the table and signals for Savannah to leave the room for a minute. 

"What's going on in that big brain of yours? Anything I can help with?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Was it the food? Do you want something else?"

"No."

"Did something happen at the office?"

"No."

"Is it-"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Spencer snaps slamming his fist on the table causing his own plate to rattle and Morgan pulls it further away from him. 

"If you tell me you are alright, I will leave you alone."

"I am." Frustrated he presses the side of his arms against the table before detecting that this isn't enough pain and hitting them and Morgan takes a step back and as hard as it is let's him, touching him won't do any good right now if he made it clear that he wanted to be left alone. It takes him a while of repeating the motion and tears running down his face till he eventually stopped and just hold onto the table for a moment while Morgan walks around offering the chance to ask for comfort if he needs it, but he doesn't and instead just cries and Morgan looks up to see Savannah standing in the living room looking at him in sympathy. 

"Pretty boy, what do you say we get you comfortable? Maybe on the couch or your bed?"

"No." 

"Alright no need to stress this."

"Can you go?"

"I would feel more comfortable being around. You are pretty worked up." 

"Please?" 

"Alright I will be in the living room." With doubts he walks over and sits down on the couch, Savannah next to him, they can see him if they wanted to but and definitely also hear him if he needs anything. "I am gonna-"

"He asked for time, give it to him." 

"I just wanna help."

"He knows." Eventually Spencer picks up his book again and Morgan walks over minutes later carefully asking what it's about and is relived when he tells him and gets him to come over into the living room with the argument that he can read while Morgan and Savannah watch a movie but not even twenty minutes later he was fast asleep, laying in Morgan's arm who carefully takes the book out of his hand and then is interrupted by Savannah's laughter. "All those muscles and I bet five more minutes in this position and you wish you trained more."

"Watch me." 

"I will." 

"I will just-" Carefully he tries to get his arm back from under him but Spencer turn around and he uses the opportunity to get back on his back and pull him closer. "See I don't have my arm back but I am comfortable."

"Mmm" Savannah watches Spencer grabbing Morgan's shirt as he nudges into the touch. "You know I would never ask you to stop living with him right?" 

"What?" 

"I would never ask from you to leave him, after I saw him for the first time this was a final thing for me. If I want to love you I have to be okay with having him around and living in a shared house consisting of two FBI Agents. And I still do don't I?" 

"I could kiss you right now,but-"

"Later." If she saw a tear running down his face she didn't comment it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


	3. Chapter 3

Moving in was more a fluent process, at some point her clothes were mostly at theirs, then her shoes and jackets and eventually her stuff slowly made their way into the house so the official moving was mostly a thing consisting of formality with her landlord and clearing out her apartment.

Apart from a few paintings and personal stuff there was no furniture she wanted to keep so she and a friend of hers packed everything in boxes and brought it over while Morgan and Spencer were on their way back from a case.

"I don't feel good." He suddenly says, making Morgan look up from his seat. 

"Can you specify that Kiddo?" Rossi who sits next to Spencer on the jet asks.

"I am really nervous."

"Is there a reason for that?" 

"Savannah is moving in today." He tells him, looking down at the magic cube in his hands. 

"So now it's official huh?"

"Yeah." 

"You don't like that?" Listening to them, Morgan lets Rossi handle this. 

"I do. But it is still unsettling."

"How is it unsettling?"

"I just keep thinking about what if she changes her mind?"

"I don't think she will." With an encouraging smile Rossi takes the cube out of his hands and messes it up again. 

When they were finally home and just about to finish setting her stuff up in Morgan's room they hear a soft knock on the door. "Come in, pretty boy!"

"What do you think?"

"You may wanna use the corridor between staircase and this room as your closet it's pretty messy in here." He says honest and Morgan and Savannah look at each other realizing they are idiots for not getting this idea sooner. "I ehm- I made you a moving in present."

"You did?" 

"Yeah, ehm it's nothing big it's a notebook and in that notebook you will find the different categories of books in this house and were to find them." Shyly he hands her the small book, that was blue but had written "The order of literature in the Morgan Reid Hayes Household" in gold on it. "I will update it if there are new ones."

"This is- This is amazing and pretty helpful. Because I know damn sure I would search my ass off if I wanted to find a book."

"I marked the medical categorie with a sticky note." 

"There is a medical categorie?"

"Yes." 

"Can I hug you?"

"Yes." Carefully she pulls him into a hug it was the first time he agreed.

"Thank you for welcoming me. I am sure you will regret it soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the Series to Morgan and Spencer living alone here:
> 
> [ **To create a home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343384) (1642 words) by [**Fangirlmoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon)  
>  Chapters: 3/3  
> Fandom: [Criminal Minds (US TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20\(US%20TV\))  
> Rating: Not Rated  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid  
> Characters: Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, William LaMontagne Jr., Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne  
> Additional Tags: Fluff and Angst, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid  
> Series: Part 1 of [To build a home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380)  
> Summary:
> 
> Morgan and Reid move in together.
> 
> This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.  
> ____  
> (This first part follows immediately after the "Green" (linked in the notes) series. Therefore this is maybe a little bit confusing at some points but there will be a short summary in the notes so you can skip reading the series. But I think you will also be fine if you don't read the notes.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


End file.
